Wrong Until You Make It Right
by hadleighstork
Summary: Elizabeth shows up at the Greystone after a fight with Lucky because he's still furious about her affair with Nikolas, and Sonny consoles her.


**Rating: **R/NC-17

**Couple: **Sonny/Elizabeth

**Warnings: **M/F, anal

**FYI: **This was requested by **Emily Corinthos**. In this story, Sonny isn't romantically with anyone, and this takes place right after Lucky finds out about Elizabeth and Nikolas. She's tried to make amends but he's still furious. This probably takes place a week after he finds out and explodes at both of them. Enjoy!

**Wrong Until You Make It Right (C)**

_Greystone…_

Sonny wondered who could be ringing his doorbell when it was storming so hard outside. He hurried to the door and opened it and was surprised to find Elizabeth Webber standing there in tears. She was soaking wet and sobbing and he let her in quickly, shutting the door behind her.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?" She was crying too hard to answer and so he helped her take off her coat. It was ruined from the rain and he held it out far away from him, taking his trench coat off the coat rack in the large foyer before putting hers on it so it wouldn't ruin his coat.

He pushed her wet hair out of her face and looked at her in concern. "Hey, hey. Can you tell me what's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "I just…I didn't know where else to go."

Sonny wanted to hug her but he didn't want to get all wet. Her clothes were soaked full through and she was shivering. "You know you can always come here. Come on, let's get you out of these clothes before you die of pneumonia. Once you're dry and warm then we can talk about what's wrong. Take off your shoes and socks. Just leave them there, the maids will take care of them and the rest of your clothes."

Elizabeth did what he said and took off her sneakers and wet socks and left them by the coat rack. Sonny took her hand and led her toward the stairs. "Come on I'll give you my sweatpants and a shirt to change into and a towel to dry off with. You're not going anywhere tonight, especially not in this weather."

She accepted that quietly and let him lead her up the stairs. Sonny took her to his bedroom, the biggest room on the top floor of his mansion and Elizabeth stood by the door as he went into his bathroom and pulled out a fluffy towel. He put it on the bed and moved over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of flannel pants and a t-shirt. He put them on top of the towel and moved away as Elizabeth came closer.

"Go into the bathroom, dry off, change, and I'll come back up with some tea." He said.

She nodded and he left the room, pulling the door shut and went downstairs to the kitchen. He put the kettle on and waited for it to boil, then dropped a little satchel of green tea in a mug and poured the water on it, letting it steep. He brought it back upstairs and knocked on his bedroom door and Elizabeth opened it. She was wearing his clothes and had towel dried her hair.

Sonny handed her the tea and she took a sip gratefully. "Let's have a seat." He pointed to the couch on the other side of the room in his reading nook and Elizabeth followed him over. Her eyes were red and still watery and Sonny sat down on the couch and patted it for her to sit next to him.

She sat down and let out a sigh. "Thanks for letting me in, Sonny, you didn't have to."

"We're friends, Elizabeth and you're the mother of Jason's son," he said. "You're always welcome here. Why were you crying? What happened? Is something wrong with Jake or Cameron?"

She shook her head. "No, thank God. They're both fine. It's…it's more about me and Lucky."

"Did he hurt you?" Sonny asked angrily.

"No, no," Elizabeth said. "It was more like….I hurt him."

"Hurt him how?"

She sighed heavily and her eyes welled up with tears again. "You know how Lucky and I were engaged?"

Sonny nodded. "Were…..?"

She started crying again and he held out his arms, pulling her into a hug so that she was curled up against him. "Lucky and I were engaged and we were going to get married and raise the boys together like a family at last."

"What happened?"

"…..I may have slept with someone else."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"I slept with someone else."

"With who?"

"With Nikolas," she said quietly, sobbing again when he looked at her in shock.

"You slept with Nikolas? You slept with Lucky's own brother?"

"Don't you think I feel bad enough?" She cried.

Sonny tried to think. "Well, it was pretty bad that you slept with someone else, and it was even worse that it was his brother, but it was only once. Everyone makes mistakes and maybe with enough time Lucky will understand that it was just a mistake and you never meant to hurt him."

"Actually, it wasn't just once." Elizabeth gulped. "Nikolas and I have been having an affair for months."

Sonny's jaw dropped. "…Oh…."

"And now he won't forgive me," she cried, "and there's nothing I can do. We're never going to be a family again!"

She started sobbing heavily, her whole body shaking and Sonny just held her tightly. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back and Elizabeth cried and cried as he tried to say comforting things. He kissed the top of her head and her temples and her cold hands, trying to warm her up and make her feel better and Elizabeth curled closer into him.

"It's okay Elizabeth," he said, holding her close and whispering into her ear. "Don't cry. Please don't cry. There are so many people that love you, you know that? There are so many people that care about you and want you to be happy. And that's because you're a nice person, and you're kind, and you're helpful, and you're considerate. You're loyal and you're friendly and you're warm and you're a beautiful person inside and out."

Elizabeth sniffled and looked up at him so that their noses almost bumped. "Do you really think so?"

Sonny nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I really do."

He didn't know how it all happened but he did know that one minute he was just sitting there, looking down into her big blue eyes, trying to be nice to her because she was so upset and that the next she was slowly moving even closer to him, her lips inching closer and closer until they brushed against his. She kissed him tenderly and hesitantly at first and Sonny was surprised.

"Elizabeth?"

"I just don't want to feel so bad anymore," she said quietly, placing tiny kisses on his lips as her hands moved up his chest. "I just want to feel okay, like someone cares about me and loves me."

Sonny thought it over quickly as she kept kissing him, slowly growing bolder and bolder, slipping her tongue out of her mouth to trace between his lips. Elizabeth wasn't drunk and neither was he. She wasn't married or even engaged anymore, she had said that much. She had driven all the way across town, about twenty miles, just to come to his country mansion and see him, and she already agreed to spend the night here because of the rain and there probably wasn't anyone waiting at home for her and she'd probably gotten someone to watch her kids. She was here and in his arms and feeling upset and willing. She wanted this and was so upset already and he didn't want to think about what she'd do if he rejected her.

They wouldn't be hurting anyone if they spent the night fucking, and she'd leave in the morning feeling a little bit better, and was that so bad?

He held her closer and decided it wasn't and finally kissed her back. Elizabeth let out a relieved sigh and slipped her tongue into his mouth and Sonny let her. Her hands were on his shoulders keeping him close and she was almost completely in his lap. His hands found her butt and held on, enjoying the lush curve of her ass. She didn't' move or squirm away so he kept his hands there, loving the feel of her body under the clothes he'd lended her.

Elizabeth swept her tongue through his mouth and mewed and Sonny eagerly kissed her back. He ran his fingers through his hair, soothing her, encouraging her to kiss him harder and let her take control of the deep, passionate kiss. If this was what Elizabeth was like in bed then no wonder the men in town couldn't keep their hands off her….and a lot more.

His dick was already starting to twitch to life in his pants as Elizabeth's thigh unknowingly rubbed against him just right. Sonny couldn't believe his luck. He was going to spend the storm sitting in his library reading a book and drinking coffee and instead a beautiful woman was in his lap, begging him to fuck her. And they had the full night to enjoy each other.

Elizabeth slowly pulled back and they stared into each other's eyes. Her hands slowly moved down his shirt to his pants and she opened the button and pulled his zipper down. Sonny lifted his hips just enough for her to pull down his pants and boxers enough to pull his cock out. He sat down bare bottomed on the couch, his pants still over his thighs and his not even half-erect cock in her hand.

Elizabeth slowly lowered her mouth and took his dick into her mouth. She kissed it tenderly at first, all over the head and then around it and Sonny hissed as the blood began to flow south. She purred as his dick grew in size and length, getting harder, and then licked all around the base of the head, rubbing her tongue back and forth over the underside of his cock where she knew all the sensitive nerve endings were.

She kissed up and down the length of his shaft as Sonny stroked her hair, encouraging her, and moved her hand to cup his balls in her hand and stroke them. She moved back to the head and licked it all over, making it shine and then tickling the tiny slit on top with her tongue.

Finally she did what Sonny had been waiting for and opened her mouth wide, swallowing the head of his dick whole. She sucked it all into her warm, wet little mouth and began to suck in earnest. Her eyes were closed in pleasure and she would let out little groans and mews as she sucked him, knowing it made it even more pleasurable for him.

Sonny closed his eyes and leaned his head back, stroking her hair as she continued to suck and suck. "God you're good at this."

She thanked him for his praise by taking him deeper into her mouth. Sonny's cock was half-erect now and Elizabeth slid it down her throat, slowly inching more and more into her mouth until her lips kissed the light nest of hair on his body. He was nestled deep in her throat now growing harder and harder and she carefully and with some difficulty swallowed. Sonny groaned as her throat muscles caressed his cock and his hips bucked up off the couch. Elizabeth swallowed again and once more, her fingers digging into his hips.

Sensing he had enough Elizabeth very slowly pulled back so that he carefully slid out of her throat. It was hard now because he was hard but soon just his tip was in her mouth and she resumed sucking on it like it was a large tasty lollipop. Her hand pumped him rhythmically and Sonny was in pure bliss as her talented mouth worked him over. But he could feel his balls tighten and knew he was close, and he didn't want to come in her mouth at this awkward angle, especially. He wanted to come inside of her and set the tone for the rest of the night, where they'd go at it over and over again and he'd have the chance to come inside her as often as he wanted.

Elizabeth could feel his balls tighten in her hand and appeared to have the same idea. She sat up and stared down at his magnificent cock, thick and hard and straining toward her, and then both she and Sonny sprang into action. Sonny reached for the front of the large sweatpants he gave her and Elizabeth kneeled on the couch, and together they quickly shoved them down to her knees so she could kick them off.

She was completely bare underneath and without even a word Elizabeth scrambled into his lap like a crab, her back to him. Sonny grabbed her hips, pausing to admire her ass, and lowered her until his cock was right at her entrance. Elizabeth braced herself squatting over him and trusted Sonny to guide her down onto his engorged rocket. The massive mushroom head stretched her folds and they both groaned as Sonny slowly entered her, sheathing himself in her fiery liquid warmth.

"Ohh Sonny you feel so good," Elizabeth groaned as he finally pulled her down all the way in his lap so that they were fully connected. Her knees were bent and her feet were by his knees as he stretched on the couch and Sonny kissed the back of her head.

"So do you," he said as he frantically gripped the edge of the tee shirt he gave her and scrambled to get it up over her head. Elizabeth grappled with it too, trying to get it off fast, and she threw it over her head and onto the floor. She was completely naked now in his arms and Sonny pulled her so that her back rested pressed up against his chest and her head was on his shoulder. His hands immediately reached around and grabbed on to her breasts, massaging them and pinching the nipples lightly between his thumb and finger.

"You're amazing," he said, kissing her cheek as he palmed her and squeezed. "You've got such beautiful tits."

She purred happily and wriggled a little in his lap, throwing her head back when the movement of his dick buried inside her sent delicious shivers up and down her spine. Sonny took her cue and began thrusting up and down, swiveling his hips and bucking them up off the couch. Elizabeth groaned and mewed and closed her hands over his, which were still wrapped over her breasts. He squeezed and pinched her nipples as he thrust, his cock fully lubricated with her saliva and her juices and moving smoothly in and out of her.

Elizabeth threw her head back and her back arched. Sonny kissed her neck and nibbled on her earlobe. "Elizabeth I'm so close." She groaned in response. "I need you to do something. Touch yourself for me."

Elizabeth gasped but Sonny was insistent. He took her hands and moved them down lower until they were close to her pussy where he was thrusting. "Touch yourself for me. Show me how you like it."

Hesitantly, Elizabeth found her clit as Sonny's hands went back to her breasts. She rubbed it with her finger, slowly at first and then a little faster. Her breathing grew even faster and she knew it wouldn't be long now. And as Sonny watched her pleasure himself and as he watched his cock drive in and out of her tight little body, Elizabeth's body stiffened and she came with a scream.

She didn't' even care how loudly she screamed – loud enough to attract the attention of the maids in the hall, he was sure of it but it didn't matter. Elizabeth's muscles collapsed around his cock as she came, her essence coating him and making it even easier to fuck her. Sonny managed a few more quick strokes before he came, too, shooting his cum into her. Elizabeth was starting to relax as he filled her with squirts of his hot seed and she lay back on top of him as his cock reflexively thrust in and out a few more times before Sonny finally relaxed, too, sitting boneless on the couch now.

They sat like that for a long moment before their breathing returned to normal and Elizabeth slowly lifted her head. She looked around and seemed to realize what had just happened and she gasped, trying to wiggled out of Sonny's arms and simultaneously lift herself off his softening cock.

Her movement caused Sonny to stir and he grabbed her hips, carefully lifting her up and setting her down on the couch next to him so he could quickly wipe himself off and pull his pants and boxers back on. Elizabeth's limbs were still like rubber and she sat naked next to him looking confused and bewildered.

"Did we just….?" She gestured to his crotch and herself.

"We definitely did," Sonny sighed happily, looking back at her lazily.

Elizabeth gasped again and hid her face, looking embarrassed. "Oh, no, we weren't supposed to do that! I can't sleep with you Sonny!"

He rolled his eyes, wanting to inform her that it was already too late, and that she had been the one that started sucking his cock before he even knew what was going on. Maybe, if this was how she acted when she was upset, it wasn't such a surprise that she was sleeping with Nikolas while being engaged to Lucky and getting ready to be his wife.

But he tamped down his frustration when he remembered that she was in a vulnerable spot and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, you look tired. Tell you what, why don't you grab another towel out of the closet in the bathroom and take a shower? My shower is huge and the water pressure is great, and it will calm you down and relax your muscles and help you fall asleep. In the morning you can get your things together and go home to Lucky."

The mention of her ex-fiance made her eyes well up with tears again and Elizabeth nodded miserably. "Yeah I could use a shower. Especially after…..what just happened."

Sonny resisted the urge to roll his eyes this time at the way she made it sound like she was ashamed of riding his cock. "The towels are in the closet, there's soap in the shower and shampoo and everything. There are dual shower heads on each side, so you can turn them both on and there's a bench in there too if you want to sit. Go on. Leave these clothes here."

Elizabeth nodded and meekly got up off the couch, making an attempt to cover herself as she walked naked to the bathroom. Sonny watched her ass move side to side before she quickly slipped into the bathroom and shut the door, then let out a sigh. This wasn't how he was hoping it would turn out. He wanted to give Elizabeth a night free of inhibition where she could cut loose and enjoy herself and not worry about anything as he took care of her. Instead now she probably felt more guilty.

That gave him an idea, and Sonny knew what he had to do. It wasn't much of a hardship either. Elizabeth felt guilty for sleeping with him once on the couch right now because she didn't know that it was going to happen. But if she slept with him again and again she wouldn't feel so guilty. She'd start to cut loose and give herself over to it.

Sonny stood up and began taking off his clothes. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it out of his pants and let it fall on the floor. He did the same with his belt and shoved down his pants. He took off his shoes and socks and kicked off his pants and strode naked over to his bathroom. He could hear the shower running inside and very carefully tested the doorknob. Elizabeth had left it unlocked. Slowly, he twisted it so that it wouldn't make any noise. Once it was open all the way he pushed the door open slowly so it wouldn't creak, then very slowly turned the knob back to place.

He stepped inside the bathroom which was starting to fill with steam. The shower door was already clouded so Elizabeth couldn't see him. He did the same thing with the doorknob, turning it slowly, pushing the door closed, and slowly turning the knob back in place.

Sonny stood there for a few moments as the steam continued to fill the room. The bathroom was nice and hot and elizabeth's back was toward him so she hadn't seen him come in. The steam got thicker and finally Sonny walked over to the shower door. He could feel his cock already starting to twitch to life as he had stood there imagining all the things he would do to Elizabeth in the shower and in his bed.

He grabbed the shower door and pulled it open, revealing a very naked and west Elizabeth standing under the spray. She whirled around and gasped.

"SONNY! What are you doing?"

"Joining you," he said simply as he got in and shut the door behind himself. He stood between her and the door just in case she wanted to bolt. "That's why I had a big shower put in – room for two. Even more than two."

She scrambled to cover herself with her hands but it was useless. "You can't be in here! Get out!"

"I don't think so" he said sweetly and he moved toward her. Elizabeth moved back but he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. Elizabeth gasped and stumbled inot him and Sonny sweetly wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing their bodies together. His cock poked her in the thigh and Elizabeth put her hands on his chest as the water sprayed over him.

"Sonny….."

"Shhh" he said, leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss. Elizabeth tried to resist but not very hard and he kissed her deeply as the water got both of them wet. His hands found her ass and cupped it, squeezing it and lifting it and bringing her pussy up against his cock, which slid between her legs as it slowly began to stiffen. He rocked his hips, rubbing it against her and Elizabeth gasped.

She tried to pull out of his hold as he caressed and squeezed her lush ass in his hands but Sonny wasn't going to let her. Her nipples were already hard and poking against his chest and he gazed down at her tenderly.

"Look Sonny I know I gave you some mixed signals on the couch earlier but what happened….."

"Elizabeth you didn't' give me mixed signals," he said clearly and matter of factly. "You fucked me. And you loved it."

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to deny it but he wasn't done.

"I told you that you were beautiful inside and out and I didn't even mean that in any other way. But the next thing I know you're kissing me and when I kiss you back, suddenly you've got my dick in your mouth. It wasn't like I tricked you, it wasn't like you were drunk, you knew exactly what you were doing. And it didn't just happen quick and then it was over – you spent a while going down on me and then you pulled your pants down and got on top of me and rode me. And then you touched yourself when I asked. So you can't pretend that it was just a spur of the minute mistake that you somehow made. Kissing someone when you're in a relationship with someone else can be called just a heat of the moment thing that happens quickly and then you regret. Riding a man until you come isn't. No matter how much you wish it was, just so you can justify fucking Nikolas while you were fucking Lucky and telling him you wanted to be his wife."

He said it all firmly but kindly, but Elizabeth's eyes still welled up with tears. She started to cry and with a sigh, Sonny wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. She hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder as she cried.

"I don't' know what to do," she finally sighed, lifting her head and looking back up at him. Their faces were close now and Sonny gently leaned down and kissed her. They kissed for a long moment as the hot water beat down on their shoulders from both ends of the shower and finally Sonny pulled back.

"I know what you can do," he said. "You can spend the night with me, and I can take care of you. You can let go of all your inhibitions and all your guilt complexes and enjoy yourself for one night. For ONE night, you can do all the things you wanted to do without feeling guilty. No consequences, no shame, just one uninhibited night between friends. How does that sound?"

"Pretty good actually" she said quietly. Sonny smiled and kissed her again and Elizabeth kissed him back, pressing even closer to him. Her breasts flattened against his chest and Sonny's cock was once again twitching between her legs. He was half erect now and standing at attention right between her thighs, and when Sonny moved his hips back and forward, thrusting them, the tip of his dick moved back and forth in her slit, making her crazy.

"You like that?" Sonny murmured, grinning when she let out a groan. He reached down and grabbed his cock, adjusting it in his hold so that it rubbed against her clit. Elizabeth let out an excited squeal and he thrust his hips back and forth in tiny motions, stimulating her pleasure bud.

"Oh Sonny don't stop," she moaned. "That feels so good."

He kept making tiny rocking motions and his hands moved around once more to cup her ass. He didn't know why he was so fascinated with her ass but it was perfect. High and firm and round and smooth. He used his hold on her cheeks to grind her against him and Elizabeth was loving it. He kissed her throat and her shoulder as she melted against him, leaning heavily.

Sonny couldn't resist and gave her butt a few playful slaps with his hand and then, as he kept rocking against her slit and rubbing against her clit each time, making her hotter and hotter, he squeezed her cheeks again and pulled them apart a little. Elizabeth didn't notice and just moaned happily as his cock slid against her in just the right spot.

Sonny's wet fingers slipped between her round cheeks and slid up until he found her secret hole. He rubbed it with the tip of his finger and Elizabeth gasped, trying to bolt against him but he held on to her and kept her in place.

"Sonny what are you doing?"

"Touching you" he said calmly, kissing her cheek and her ear and intensifying his strokes to distract her. Sure enough Elizabeth moaned heavily and he rubbed her tiny hole again, making her try to bolt again and then, slowly he eased just the tip of his finger inside her.

"OH Sonny, no, I've never done that," she wailed. "Not with anyone!"

"Then how do you know if you like it or not?" He said sweetly as he pushed his finger a little deeper. Elizabeth dug her nails into his shoulders. "Tonight you're going to try all sorts of new things with me. Like this." He pushed his finger inside her more until it was buried to the second knuckle.

"Easy baby, easy," he purred as Elizabeth clenched his shoulders even harder the deeper he went. She still struggled but he couldn't tell if she was trying to get away or get closer. He slowly eased his finger even deeper until it was buried to the hilt and could go no further and Elizabeth let out a cry and sank into him. Sonny wiggled his finger inside of her making her claw at his chest a little, and he kept his finger there as he thrust against her, never entering her but just teasing her until she could take no more.

"Sonny PLEASE!"

"Please what?" he teased. "You have to say it Elizabeth. You have to say it so you can't just say it was a mistake made in the heat of the moment later."

"Sonnyyyyy…."

"No. Say it. What do you want?"

"I want to feel you inside me!" She finally yelled. "I want you to fuck me!"

"Are you suuure that's what you want?"

"YES!"

"Good enough for me," he smirked. He eased his finger out of her and pulled away, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her over to the bench against the back wall of the shower. Elizabeth sat down and he eased her down until she was almost on her back but propped up on her elbows, one of her feet on the floor and one on the bench, her knee bent and her pussy exposed.

Sonny pushed her legs father apart so that she was completely open to him and grabbed a handheld shower head. Elizabeth stared at him with wide eyes and he grinned, adjusting it to the setting that always drove them crazy and moved it between her legs. He sprayed her inner thighs with the warm water and then sprayed her stomach, making her sigh happily with desire.

Finally he aimed it where she wanted him to and Elizabeth let out a very satisfied moan when the water hit it just right. Sonny toyed with her for a little while, spraying it just where she needed it and then spraying the water on her thighs and stomach.

Finally when Elizabeth was a trembling needy and frustrated mess just begging him to take her, Sonny dropped the shower head back in place and reached for her. He sat on the bench and grabbed her hips, pulling her toward him. Elizabeth lay back on the bench and Sonny threw her legs over his shoulder and adjusted her so that his cock was positioned right at her entrance. Sonny looked at Elizabeth who looked back with only lust and desire in her eyes, then plunged forward.

He impaled her fully with one thrust and settled balls-deep inside her pussy as the water gushed over them. Elizabeth let out a throaty scream that was muffled by the steam and Sonny pulled out almost completely and thrust in again. He repeated this over and over, almost pulling out of her and then plunging all the way in again and her legs bounced on his shoulders.

Sonny gripped her legs and moved faster his strokes deep and long and hard enough to drive her crazy. Elizabeth came without warning and her muscles clamped down around him trying to pull him in deeper but Sonny's strokes grew faster and more frenzied as he fucked her right through her climax and kept fucking her.

Elizabeth lay back on the bench, completely limp and relaxed and Sonny's strokes intensified. She watched him lazily as he frowned in concentration as he thrust into her over and over and over, her legs still thrown over his shoulders and her muscles starting to get sore. Finally she saw his eyelashes flutter and Sonny came with a stifled shout. His body stiffened even as his hips kept bucking and Elizabeth could feel the warm even in the hot shower as his cum gushed into her tight channel. She watched in awe as he came inside her, a look of intense pleasure on his face and finally started to slump as it tapered off.

Carefully she swung her legs off his shoulders and keeping him still inside her helped him sit back against the heated tiles and crawled into his lap, kissing him deeply. Sonny wrapped his arms around her and they sat like that for ten minutes easily, just kissing with him growing soft inside of her but neither one of them wanting to break the connection.

"You must be exhausted" Sonny finally said, tapping her ass lightly with his open palm. He grinned at her. "You've had a lot of excitement tonight."

Elizabeth blushed and nodded "yeah I'm pretty beat."

"You need to finally get some rest," Sonny announced, turning off the shower. He waited until she stood letting him slide out of her with a wet plop, then stood and led her out of the shower. He wrapped her up in a fluffy towel and dried her off then patted her hair dry. He quickly swiped the towel over his own body and then led her out into his bedroom without even offering her a robe.

The bedroom was really warm because he cranked up the heat and they barely even needed covers. Sonny picked Elizabeth up and laid her down on his bed on top of the sheets and Elizabeth sighed and fell asleep almost instantly. He walked over to the other side of the bed and flopped down soon drifting off to sleep himself.

When Sonny woke up two hours later Elizabeth's breathing was light and shallow so he knew she wasn't sleeping deeply anymore. The room was a couple degrees cooler now and he figured he should grab a light blanket. He was so comfortable though that he didn't want to move. He turned on his side and watched her sleep flat on her stomach. Her hair was dry now and lay in fluffy waves over her shoulders and upper back and her lips were full and parted, making him ache to feel them wrapped around his cock again.

He watched her for a little while and then turned onto his back again. Sonny listened to the clock tick and started replaying all the things that happened already that night, and some of the things that he wanted to happen before Elizabeth went home. He remembered sitting back on the couch as Elizabeth went down on him, her warm lips sucking him eagerly and desperately and her soft hands playing with his balls.

His cock started to slowly get hard as Sonny remembered what it felt like to stare at her perfect ass in his hands as he lowered her down onto his cock and made her take him all the way in before they fucked with her cuddled up in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder and her large tits in his hands. He wasn't kidding when he told Elizabeth that she had amazing tits. They were huge for her petite body and so soft and full with perfect pink little nipples that he wanted to wrap his lips around.

She was sleeping on her stomach right now otherwise he'd be able to play with them and touch them. Before he sent her home, Sonny knew that he was going to squeeze a little lube or lotion onto her tits, massage it in until she was oiled up, mount her so that he was straddling her stomach, and then slide his cock between the valley of her breasts back and forth until he came, spewing ribbons onto her neck and in her hair. Breasts as glorious as Elizabeth's were just made to be fucked.

Now that he'd finally had a taste of what Lucky, Nikolas, Ric, Zander, and Jason had already sampled, Sonny knew he wouldn't be able to forget. Elizabeth was incredible and he already didn't want this night to ever end. Part of him just wanted to keep her here and do whatever he could to make her happy but those weren't the terms he proposed to her in the shower.

He sighed and wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping it hard up and down as it got harder and harder. He imagined taking Elizabeth down to his office completely naked and bending her over his desk so that her ass was high in the air, and then sliding into her wet, inviting pussy and fucking her until neither one of them could move. He'd have to remember to do that before she went home to her ex-fiance or her prince. Or her sons, he supposed.

Sonny was fully hard now and it was starting to get really painful if he didn't' get his release soon. He reached into the drawer in his nightstand and pulled out a big tube of lube that he always kept there. He squeezed a little into his hand and rubbed it up and down his cock, fully coating it. He wiped his hand off and pushed himself up so that he was on his side, looking over at Elizabeth.

She was half awake and making little murmur sounds and sighs and he moved so that he was on top of her, crouching there. He brushed her hair away from her shoulders and kissed her bare shoulder and her neck making her sigh happily. Sonny slipped his hand between her legs and swatted her thighs lightly back and forth urging her to spread her legs.

Elizabeth grumbled but moved her feet a couple inches apart and Sonny reached between her cheeks and found her pussy, touching her intimately. Elizabeth arched her back to get closer to his hand and Sonny rubbed her pleasure box for a minute, getting her nice and wet and aroused. She was still half asleep but making the most amazing noises, even better and more excited than the noises she made when she was awake. The best thing about her when she was still a little asleep was that she wasn't self-conscious about how much she wanted it.

Sonny removed his hand and positioned himself properly. He put most of his weight on his knees and then put his hands on Elizabeth's ass spreading her like he did before. Slowly, he eased his cock between her cheeks and slid it deeper until he found her perfect, tight little hole. Elizabeth murmured in her sleep and fidgeted a little and Sonny gripped her hips a little tighter. She was relaxed in her sleep and wasn't resisting like she had in the shower. All he really wanted to do was plunge in as deep as she could take him but he knew that would hurt her and held back. She had never taken a man in her ass before and he wanted to make this as good for her as he possibly could so he could show her just how pleasurable it could be.

"Elizabeth."

She sighed lightly.

"Baby, wake up." He pressed against her tiny hole and it stretched a little as it began to slowly accommodate the girth of his mushroom head. She mewed a little and her fingers gripped the pillow. "Elizabeth wake up."

"Mmmm?"

Sonny pushed a little deeper, straining against her asshole, until it opened some more to allow him in a little deeper. He broke out in a sweat trying to keep it slow and Elizabeth was starting to fully wake up. She wriggled a little, bringing him in just a little bit deeper and that was what fully woke her from her light sleep.

"Sonny! What's going on?"

"How can I say this without being crude?" he panted, gripping her hip tighter when she started to struggle to roll over, causing her asshole to open up a little more to let him slide in. "Oh forget it. Elizabeth, I'm going to fuck you up the ass and show you what you've been missing."

She jerked up a little and that was what did it. The ring of muscle opened up enough to finally swallow the entire head of his cock, and Sonny groaned in relief as Elizabeth muffled a scream in the pillow.

"Easy, baby" he said, kissing her shoulder and then reaching his hand underneath himself to touch her intimately again. "I know it hurts a little but I'm going to make this so good for you I promise. You're going to love it, Elizabeth. By the time we're done you'll be hooked."

She let out a little sob as he found her clit and played with it, all the while pushing deeper into her. Just when she got close to an orgasm Sonny pulled his hand away and pushed in a little deeper. Now that her body had taken in the widest part of him the pain was mostly gone and all she could feel was lust and desire swirling hotly in her muscles. Sonny pushed deeper and deeper and she pushed her ass up higher. He'd touch her until she almost came and then pull his hand away and push deeper, and this continued for the next five minutes until he was buried inside of her to the hilt and his balls were resting on the curve of her ass.

"There" he whispered in her ear. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"It feels so…..different" she said, wiggling her bottom a little and feeling the entire thickness of him lodged inside of her. "I've never felt anything like this before."

"It'll only get better" he promised, bracing his weight and starting to move. The lube made it a lot easier and he was able to thrust back and forth without too much friction. She was so unbelievably tight and he had no problem believing she'd never done this before. Elizabeth grunted and groaned and tried to move with him but it took her a while to get into the rhythm. Her movements were a little clumsy so to make it better for both of them Sonny gripped her ass and held her down in place so that she wouldn't move.

Elizabeth was breathing fast with anticipation and pleasure and looked over her shoulder at him as he pinned her ass down and started thrusting again, moving at his own rhythm and depth and speed. Her entire body moved with him on its own from the force of his thrusting and Elizabeth was amazed at the feelings she felt. She could feel him moving inside of her body and it was even more intimate and jarring than the first time she felt him inside of her on the couch. There was something about this that made it feel like the most intimate way two people could ever be connected and she couldn't believe that her first time doing this was with Sonny of all people, or how much she was enjoying it.

She could feel his body start to shudder and knew he would come at any second. She was starting to get worried because she didn't' know what to expect or what it would feel like but then Sonny gave a few more deep thrusts that felt like he'd split her in two and then he came with a roar, erupting into her very narrow and tight channel. His cum was hot and thick and there was so much of it even though he already found his release with her twice that night. He filled her completely and she could feel some of the warm liquid on her skin when he pulled out of her, but that was when her own orgasm claimed her.

Her little cry was muffled by the pillow as her entire body clenched up and started to spasm. Sonny was still lying on top of her, his cock resting along the curve of her ass and Elizabeth actually lifted him a little off the bed as she came. He held on to her until the tremors finally subsided and then rolled off and quickly cleaned himself off before reaching for her and pulling her up flush against him.

He kissed her nose and her lips and brushed her hair out of her face, and Elizabeth knew that they wouldn't be getting much sleep that night. Not after that. Because now she wanted him in every possible way, in the worst way possible.

Sonny kissed her again and she smiled up at him. "Are you still upset about Lucky?"

Elizabeth smiled dreamily as his hand tenderly stroked her breasts making her feel warm all over and loved and cared for. "Lucky who?"

**The End. **


End file.
